Tenía razón
by Tsuki No Ryoko
Summary: Si algo sabia Tenten, es que si el hombre no entendía, se lo haría entender (aunque ni ella misma tuviera mucha idea). Sea como sea; le gustara o no al susodicho. Drabble.


**Nota de la Autora:** Nunca escribí con ellos, pero en particular, Kankuro es uno de los personajes que más me gusta; así que me dije "Por qué no?".

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna, salvo una palabrota...

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje del universo de Naruto me pertenece (son de Kishimoto); lo único mío es este pequeño drabble (o es un one-shot?)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Tenía razón**

-Discul…pame? No entiendo lo que estás diciendo- El extranjero no realmente entendía nada, y se notaba en la expresión confundida y molesta que mantenía desde que la kunoichi lo paro en seco y comenzó a hablarle.

-Que necesito que me maquilles.- La mujer de chonguitos suspiro y volvió a explicarle- Después de acá, salimos con las chicas a celebrar la despedida de soltera de Karui y solo kamisama sabe lo pesadas que se pondrán Sakura e Ino si voy sin un poco de color en el rostro…y ni siquiera sé delinearme los ojos! Ni hablar que no tengo nada de maquillaje…-

-Entendí perfectamente que te vas de fiesta, y también entendí que querés maquillarte. Lo que no entiendo- el marionetista dijo en tono molesto -es porqué me pedís que te maquille. Y cómo es que llegaste a la conclusión que yo tengo maquillaje?!-

La mujer lo miro como si él estuviera diciendo incoherencias. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las obviedades?

-¿Acaso no es evidente?- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con ambas manos, señalandolo todo. -Sos el único que podría ayudarme en este lugar. No tengo tiempo para ir antes a un salón o con Hinata y me conformaré con lo mejor que pueda conseguir…-

El moreno, contando hasta tres para no usar a karasu como correctivo para la insolencia de la mujer, se sobo fuertemente el puente de la nariz; exhalando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, sonoramente.

-Mira, todo esto- dijo señalando con movimientos toda su cara- no es maquillaje. Es pintura de guerra. Y como estratega marionetista de Sunagakure y mano derecha del kazekage; es mi deber lucir lo más intimidante posible. Esto- y volvió a señalar su pintura -es estratégico. No belleza ni moda.-

La mujer lo miro seriamente. Uno, dos, tres segundos sin decir nada; como buscando las palabras correctas para que el hombre se dignara a entender la obviedad de la situación, lo indignante que era explicarle eso y lo necesario que era lograr pasar una velada sin que sus amigas se pusieran cargosas. No supo si las encontró, pero si algo sabia muy bien, es que a los hombres que no entienden, se los hace entender. Como sea, les guste o no. Su equipo era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Kankuro san- Tenten lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa condescendiente -Esto que tienes- y volvió a señalarse el rostro con movimientos un poco más suaves- es mucho mas parecido al maquillaje artístico o teatral, que a la pintura "estrategica"- se aseguró de enfatizar la última palabra. -ya que implica el conocimiento de técnicas de aplicación de distintos tipos de pigmentos, con pinceles y procesos diferentes teniendo en cuenta el tipo de piel, rostro y zona de aplicación; o eso dice Ino.- en algún momento su vida, la rubia la quiso introducir en la teoría del maquillaje (usando varios ejemplos de aplicación, como ella misma, Tsunade-sama, el marionetista de Suna…), pero luego desistió.

Kankuro, con el rostro rojo de la ira (como carajos se atrevía esa mujer a poner en duda uno de los métodos de intimidación que había aplicado desde -prácticamente- su infancia) decidió mandarla a la mierda, cuando la mujer de chonguitos lo descolocó con una pregunta.

-Porque, usas diferentes pinceles y "pinturas" dependiendo qué parte del rostro estés pintandote, no Kankuro san?-

Ah. Ahora que lo mencionaba, él tenía un pincel para los ojos, otro para las mejillas y otro para los labios. Pero eso solo era por comodidad y eficiencia! Para que fuera más fácil aplicar las distintas pinturas…ah. También tenía distintas pinturas (mismo tono, diferentes consistencias y presentaciones) para aplicarse en los ojos, en las mejillas…

-...-

-…- ella lo miró sonriente.

-Solo tengo color morado. No creo que me haya quedado negro.- refunfuneo el shinobi.

-Sera suficiente! Muchas gracias Kankuro San!-

-Ni modo…- le contesto el shinobi, suspirando derrotado.

.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
